Literally Fighting My Way Through High School
by TennisWriter456
Summary: Mia Mendez is the perfect girl with the perfect life. But when she's invited to attend Super Smash Academy, things start changing. What happens when she's thrown into the arena with no experience? Drama, that's what. OC, Ike, Samus, Zelda, Link, Pit, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Lemonade

**Fourth fanfic here! It's a slow start, but it gets better. I promise! I really hope that you guys keep up with it! :D Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Lemonade

I bet none of you have heard of Super Smash Academy. Well, it's my high school. Actually, I wouldn't exactly call it a high school. It's a 'boarding school' that I got a scholarship to, and I didn't even know what I was doing when I got myself into it. If you ever get a letter asking you to attend Super Smash Academy, trash the letter and forget you ever heard that name. Just forget it. It seems super cool at first, with the costumes and awesome classes and stuff, but you'll see what I mean after the first fight you do. That's right, you heard me: fight.

I'll explain everything in the following story. This is the story of how I, Mia Mendez, learned how to fight my way through high school… literally.

* * *

"Get to sleep, Mia. You have tennis practice tomorrow morning." My mom calls from the kitchen. I'm sitting in the living room, watching T.V and looking at stuff on my laptop.

"Of course," I roll my eyes. "Like I don't play enough tennis the rest of the week."

Actually, I play a lot of tennis. I play every single day, at least an hour, especially in the summer. Well, would you look at that? It's summer! Whoa! Anyway, I guess all of the practice pays off. When you're the best tennis player in Southwest America, practice doesn't really faze you anymore.

"Mia, just go brush your teeth. I don't want you to be tired for your practice." My mother persists.

"Fine, fine, I'm going," I sigh, shutting my laptop and heading upstairs to bed. I'm already in my pajamas, some polka dot short-shorts and a silk cami. I stop by in the kitchen to say goodnight.

"Good night, sweetheart." Mom kisses my cheek, and I kiss her back.

"Night, Mom." I walk up the twirling staircase, laptop in hand. Inside my room, I tie my wavy brown hair into a messy ponytail and flop onto my large, king-size bed. Then, I pull out my iPhone to check my messages. I bite my lip excitedly when I see that I have a new message. And it happens to be from my oh-so-hot, oh-so-sweet boyfriend, Louie.

_**Louie**: hey babe_

_**Me:** Hi Louie wassup?_

_**Louie:** just thinkin bout u_

_**Me:** Ur the best_

_**Louie:** we still on 4 the concert 2mrw nite?_

_** Me:** Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world :)_

_** Louie:** u r my world_

_** Me:** Shut up! : P don't act fluffy 3_

_**Louie:** Sry u no I love u_

_**Me:** I love you too_

_** Louie:** nite babe see u_

_** Me:** Night Louie ;)_

I hug the phone to my chest, blushing at the thought of him. Louie's like the hottest guy in school, and he also happens to be the sweetest and the smartest. He's the football star of the school, the quarterback, of course. As a sophomore, he led our team to states. We lost, but still. He's considered a hero, especially to me.

I flip onto my back, staring up at the ceiling as the pillows swallow me. Suddenly, all I can think about is the concert I'm going to tomorrow night with Louie, my best friends Abby and Hanna, and their boyfriends, Blake and Dane. It's an outdoor, summer concert in the park. I can't get it off of my mind.

I start to doze off, still staring at the ceiling. Everything is perfectly silent, and it seems perfect. My _life_ seems perfect. I have a great boyfriend and great friends, I'm a straight A honors student (taking six AP classes my junior year… I know. Crazy), I'm first singles on the tennis team, my parents are rich, and I live in a mansion on a cliff by the sea. I have everything I could ever ask for…

Suddenly, there's a tap on my window. It brings me back to reality, and I jolt up in bed.

"What the…?" I scratch my head and look at the window. There's nothing there. I sigh heavily and roll my chocolate brown eyes, near falling asleep. "Probably a stupid bird or something—"

Then, a face pops up in the window.

"AHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs and grab the nearest pillow. I hug it close to me, my eyes wide. My heart is freaking pounding. "Holy crap!" This little pink thing suddenly appears at my window, and it's puffing itself out and floating… in midair. It has large, red, oval-shaped feet and gigantic blue eyes. It's completely pink, with stubby arms.

Its cheeks are puffed out, as if it's holding its breath. Small dots of red blush dot its cheeks. It's adorable, but I'm still scared half to death. Then, the small thing stands on my windowsill. Without warning, it pulls a hammer out of nowhere.

"What the _hell?_" I cry. "I'm dreaming…"

My eyes widen, and the small pink ball swings the hammer. My window shatters into a million pieces, glass scattering all over my bedroom floor. The pink thing steps forward, and I suck in a breath. It tucks the hammer into some hidden back pocket.

"Stay… back…" I warn, reaching my hands out to indicate my boundaries. I don't even know what the hell this thing is, and now it's breaking into my house!

The creature ignores me, and it hops onto the ground.

"AH!" I scream again, scooting back as it moves forward. But I have to admit this pink thing is pretty damn cute. Still, I feel like I'm about to jump out of my skin, and I can feel myself shaking. Wow, what a trooper. Way to be scared of a little pink ball. Then again, it does have a big disappearing hammer.

It doesn't say anything, but takes another step forward. Now, I'm holding my breath. I lose sight of it when it walks up to the bed, and then there's silence.

"Stay away…" I use what little courage I have to put down the pillow and lay on my stomach. My feet hang off the edge of the bed as I scoot forward, trying to get a good look at where the little guy is.

"Mia Mendez?" The thing suddenly hops onto my bed, scaring the living crap out of me.

"HOLY SH—" I shriek and, being the coordinated person that I am, I tumble off of the back of the bed right onto my head. When it comes to tennis, I'm the farthest thing from a klutz. Off the court, though, that's a different story. "Ow," I rub my head as I try to get myself out of my awkward position. Eventually, I just fall flat on my bedroom floor.

"Mia Mendez?" I hear the creature's high, squeaky voice say my name again. I groan in response, but stand on my knees. Then, I peek over the bed. There it is.

"H-how do you know my name?" I stutter, realizing that I look like a complete mess. My eyes are wide and bloodshot, my messy ponytail is beyond messy now, and I'm as pale as a ghost.

"My name is Kirby, official messenger of Super Smash Academy!" Kirby smiles, waving one of his stubby little pink arms.

"Official messenger of _what?_" I raise an eyebrow, completely perplexed.

"Super Smash Academy, silly! You are Mia Mendez, right?" Gosh, Kirby is so adorable, I can't help but reveal myself.

"Yes, that's me," I reply hesitantly, swallowing back another scream.

"Great! Nice to meet you, Mia," Kirby closes his huge blue eyes and waves. "I have a letter for you, from Master Hand,"

"Um…" I bite my lip to keep myself from asking any more questions. My instincts tell me to shut up unless I want to be clobbered with a big wooden hammer. Then, out of nowhere, a white envelope appears in Kirby's hand.

"Here you go!" he smiles, handing me the letter. When I reach out to take it, I realize that I'm shaking and I have goose bumps. "Aw, don't be scared!"

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Read the letter and you'll find out!" Kirby turns around and waddles back to the shattered windowsill. "Sorry about your window," he laughs apologetically. "I really hope that you decide to come!"

Before I can say another word, Kirby hops off of the window.

"No!" I say worriedly. He's too cute to get hurt. But then, I see him floating off, all inflated and stuff. Soon enough, I can't even see him. "What in the world?" I look at the letter in my hands, starting to calm down.

Mia Mendez

La Jolla, California

The letter's addressed to me, but there's not even an address. It just says my city, La Jolla. How on earth did Kirby know where I live? And what _is_ he?

"Whoa," I put a hand to my head, trying to stop the spinning. Then, with trembling fingers, I rip open the letter.

_Dear Mia,_

_ We are sorry for any damage or intrusions we have caused. Kirby can sometimes get carried away with his deliveries. This letter comes to you on behalf of the students and staff of Super Smash Academy, a prestigious boarding school located in San Diego, California. We have a very special program here, and we are looking for special children to attend school here. We've been scouring California for the perfect person, and we happened to fall upon your records. _

_ We understand that you are a phenomenal tennis player, an exceptional student academically, and a charming young lady. Please accept our invitation for you to join the student body here at Super Smash Academy. We are offering you a full scholarship, and you would be truly valued here. You're just the person we've been looking for, and we would love for you to be a part of our nationally acclaimed student body and prestigious school program. Think about it. _

_ Once you have come up with an answer, please send a letter to this address: 6867 Super Smash Avenue, San Diego, California. We will send you more information, but please send a reply A.S.A.P. We appreciate your time, and again, sorry about Kirby. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Headmaster Hand_

"No way," I say to myself, a smile spreading on my face. "This cannot be happening."

Excitement spreading through my body, I chuckle to myself and reread the letter at least five times. That's how pumped I am.

_Okay, I have to go talk to Mom and Dad about this like, now!_ I think, jumping off of my bed and rushing to the door. _I'll just tell them that I got this in the mail this morning. _ I glance back at my broken window. _They don't need to know about broken windows or pink things named Kirby. _

* * *

"Mia! You idiot!" Abby screams at me. "You can't go!"

"Why not?"

"Well," Abby pouts, crossing her arms across her chest. Me, Abby, and Hanna are all sitting in my room, doing each other's nails. We're having our last sleepover until I leave for Super Smash Academy. "We don't want you to go."

"Abby! We've gone through this already," I roll my eyes as she expertly draws black stripes on my pink nails.

"Mia, come on. Just listen to us! Why the hell would you want to go to a stinky boarding school anyway?" Hanna agrees, flipping her golden hair.

"It'll be like a new adventure!" I reply, hopping excitedly.

"Stop moving, bitch," Abby grumbles.

"I love you, too, Abs."

"Mia! We will miss you too much," Hanna cries.

"Guys, I'll miss you, too! Really, I will." I comfort. "But this is such a great opportunity for me!"

"Why do you need an opportunity?" Abby screams. "What's the logic in that? You're the most popular girl at school, you're gorgeous, you're a freaking genius, you have an insanely hot and awesome boyfriend, you're a sick tennis player, and you're rich. Rich, Mia!"

"Life is getting too simple. I guess having everything I want _isn't_ what I want. Maybe I want to complicate things just for the fun of it," I shrug.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Hanna sticks her tongue out at me.

"Well," I pause, thinking of a comeback. "Poo you."

"Wow, Mia."

"Guys, seriously! Do you even realize how cool this is?" I begin, smiling broadly. "For orientation, I'm getting picked up in a limo. A limo!"

"We know what a limo is," Abby rolls her eyes.

"Think about Louie! You're breaking the poor guy's heart." Hanna adds.

"If he really loves me, he'll want me to do this. Plus, there's texting and letters! Our relationship will be fine!" I argue.

"What if there's a really hot guy there who just happens to like you?"

"Well, too bad for him, because I'm completely in love with Louie."

"Whatever, Mia. Whatever." Both of them huff and look away. I sigh heavily, wishing that they were more supportive. But oh well. When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Life just sent me the biggest lemon ever, so I'm for sure going to make some pretty sweet lemonade, whether Abby and Hanna like it or not.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing it. Next chapter is when the action picks up, trust me ;) any suggestions and encouragement would be appreciated :D Thanks guys!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: The Auditorium

**I realize that my first chapter was terrible. Haha hopefully this one is better, but this isn't my best writing. It just seemed like a fun idea, and it'll get better! I promise ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: The Auditorium

Okay, I really don't want to describe the farewells. It's too sad. The limo comes to pick me up three days before school starts, and I hop in with my bags and my high spirits. I can't see the driver's face because of the black window blocking the front of the car.

"Um, hi!" I say, attempting to start a conversation with the quiet driver.

"Hello," the man's voice is deep and a bit raspy.

"I'm Mia," I introduce myself softly. He doesn't seem like the friendliest person.

"You can just call me Captain." Captain states.

"Okay, Captain," I sigh. "How far is Super Smash Academy?" Now that I think about, it doesn't really sound like a prestigious boarding school. It sounds like a boot camp, and I suddenly get nervous. I start praying that I didn't sign up for a boot camp.

"Oh, three hours maybe," Captain shrugs his broad shoulders.

"What?" I groan, leaning my head back. "Three hours?"

Captain is silent. I lean my elbow against the window, staring out at the scenery that I know so well. Trees move past and I catch a glimpse of the ocean, smiling at the waves and how they rush against the warm sand.

After about half an hour, I find myself dozing off. I am jolted awake by a sharp turn of the limo, and I blink anxiously. I look around, and I see that Captain has turned onto an unpaved road. Worriedly, I glance backwards.

"UNDER CONSTRUCTION," a sign reads. My eyes widen.

"Um…" I lean forward. "I don't think we're supposed to be here,"

"Put your seatbelt on." Captain says blankly.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it," he speeds the limo up a little bit, and I obediently put on my seatbelt. Butterflies are fluttering around in my stomach as the limo starts going faster, and faster, and faster.

"Slow down!" I cry, in vain. Captain ignores me, but lets out a hearty laugh. Before I know it, the black window separating us lowers, and I can see him more clearly. He looks so… weird.

Captain is wearing a red helmet, huge shoulder pads, a blue jumpsuit, a yellow scarf, and white gloves. He turns back to look at me, and I gasp. His eyes are white and covered by black glasses. And on his helmet, a yellow falcon is painted. He looks like a NASCAR racer.

"Who _are_ you?" I ask. Captain gives me a crooked smile, and then salutes me with two gloved fingers.

"I'm Captain Falcon," he replies. "Official transporter of Super Smash Academy."

"T-transporter?"

"Show your moves!" With those strange words, Captain Falcon starts pressing a bunch of buttons. That's when I realize how intricate and complex the dashboard is. It's full of multicolored, blinking buttons and silver levers.

All around me, the limousine starts changing. My jaw drops, and I grip the seat as tightly as I can. It shifts, even on the inside.

"Oh, my God!" I scream as it gets smaller, and the outside becomes more intricate. Soon, it's completely blue and shaped like a futuristic racecar… and it's hovering. It has no wheels.

"What is this?" I scream over the rumbling of the strange vehicle.

"This is the Blue Racer," Captain Falcon nods in an impressed fashion. "Hold on tight!" Suddenly, he slams down on the gas pedal. I begin screaming at the top of my lungs as the racecar zooms forward, faster than anything I've ever seen. I'm being pushed back against the seat, and I can feel my nails digging into the leather seating.

"I was just kidding, by the way!" he shouts. "It'll only take about an hour!"

"AH!"

"Come on!" Captain Falcon laughs enthusiastically, and just pushes the racecar faster.

I scream for like ten minutes straight, and my voice becomes hoarse. I try to look out the window, but the surroundings are going by so fast that all I see is a big blur. Suddenly, he hits the brakes: hard.

"Woo!" he sighs in excitement, and I am jolted forward harshly. The seatbelt pulls me back, and I gag as it pushes against my throat. My head hits the seat, and I am hyperventilating. "How you doing back there?"

"Uh…"

"Great!" Captain Falcon presses some more buttons, and the Blue Racer once again becomes the limo. "Welcome, Mia Mendez, to Super Smash Academy."

I look out the window, and there's a huge gate towering over us. It has two huge and curly S's on the seal, and I hear a loud creak as it opens. Captain clears his throat as he pushes the limousine through the gates. He stops it in the middle of the long driveway, and I open the door to get out.

"Oh… my… gosh…" I gasp as I stare out at the campus. First of all, it's huge. Not just huge, it's _gigantic._ And it's gorgeous at the same time! The buildings all have beautiful, ancient architecture, but each one's different. One is Greek, with white pillars and whatnot. One is Victorian, and another is Egyptian. They're all beautiful.

"Here's a map and your school schedule. Orientation is at five, and your roommate should already be up there." Captain Falcon hands me a couple of papers.

"Ooh! I have a roommate!" I rock on my heels, excitedly scanning the paper. I already know from Kirby and Captain Falcon's Blue Racer that this school is _not_ normal. But, I sorta like this.

"Enjoy! I'll be seeing you around," Captain Falcon winks his white eye, saluting me again. I smile.

"Thanks, Captain." Then, he hops into his limousine/racecar, changes it to the Blue Racer, and zooms into the sky and into the distance. "Whoa," I say, and then look around. "This is awesome."

* * *

"Hello?" I knock on the door, trying to handle the burden of all of my bags. Turns out my dorm is in the Greek-style building, and I'm knocking on what is supposedly the door to my room.

"Yes?" The door opens, and I am surprised. Standing in front of me is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She has brown hair and a golden headband, and her blue eyes are all twinkly. I examine her, and see that she's wearing a gorgeous pink dress with strange, interesting designs on it.

"Um, hi!" I greet with a smile. "I'm Mia Mendez, and I think I'm your roommate."

"Oh, hi!" the girl smiles sweetly and opens the door further. "I'm Zelda."

"Pretty name!"

"Thanks. Let me help you with your bags," Zelda steps out into the hallway, and then she helps me bring all of my crap into the room. I have like three suitcases, a purse, and my green tennis bag.

The room is awesome just like everything else at the school. The walls are painted bright purple with large orange polka dots splattered everywhere. A pair of bunk beds is set up against the wall. There are two desks on either side of the room: one for Zelda and one for me. To top it all off, there's an HD radio, a plasma screen TV, and a Mac computer. Could this get any better?

"Wow," I say, dropping my stuff.

"You can have the top bunk. I prefer the bottom," Zelda states, sitting at her desk.

"Cool! Thanks," I plop down into the nearest beanbag chair. "I really like your dress."

"Thank you." Zelda seems very proper, but in a lovely way. "It was passed down through the Royal Family, and it's branded with the Hylian crest."

"The what?"

"Um," Zelda pauses. "Never mind. Are you the new girl? The one from La Jolla?"

"Yup! You've heard of me?" I stand up, straightening my flowery dress.

"Mia," she sighs. "Everybody's heard of you." She suddenly takes on a somber expression. "You don't belong here. You're going to regret coming here."

"What? Why? It's so cool here!"

"This is not like other schools. There's no tennis team, no football, no modern day sports. You're going to get eaten alive." Zelda shakes her head, sitting on her bed.

"By what?"

"You'll find out tomorrow, I guess." Zelda shrugs. "Just be wary."

"Um, okay…" I blink. What is she talking about? I shrug it off and start unpacking, making friendly conversation with my gorgeous new roommate.

As I'm hanging up my clothes in the closet beside my bed, someone knocks at the door. I look at Zelda, who shrugs and continues placing her make up in the bathroom; she is obviously expecting me to answer the door. With a roll of my brown eyes, I saunter over to the off-white door and open it. Standing in front of me is a tall boy with shaggy blue hair (what?) and bright, navy blue eyes. Underneath his bangs, there is a red ribbon tied around his forehead. His sweet smile sends the blood rushing straight to my cheeks.

"Hi. Is Pit in there?" he asks politely, peeking over my head and into the room.

"Uh, what? No, no he's not." I manage to stutter clumsily. My eyes meet his, and their intensity forces me to look back down at my feet. Damn he's hot!

"Oh, okay. By the way, my name's Ike," he introduces himself and reaches out his hand, expecting a handshake. I nervously shake it, his touch sending a tingle through my body.

"I'm Mia." I reply, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Oh, are you the new girl? The one who plays tennis?" Ike asks, his eyes sparkling. I curse myself for being so attracted to him; Louie would be flipping out.

"Y-yup."

"Cool! Well I better get going. I have to find Pit; he's my roommate." He smiles (making me shiver).

"My roommate is Zelda," I say, not really thinking.

"I can see that," Ike laughs, seeing Zelda in the room. Wow… that was a stupid thing to say. "Anyway, nice meeting you! Maybe I'll see you at orientation," he takes on a soft expression before he walks away.

"Bye." I reply regretfully. I don't want him to leave. I want him to stay so that I can look into his eyes all day.

After a small wave, I close the door and lean on it, closing my eyes.

"Who was it?" Zelda asks as she begins unpacking her books.

"Ike. Do you know him?" I say dreamily.

"Yeah, I know him." Zelda rolls her blue eyes.

"What's that face for?"

"Ike can be a bit… full of himself,"

"Oh," I sigh. "Well, either way, he's hot." Zelda laughs, nodding.

"That he is," she replies. I'm pretty happy that we're getting along so well. "You want to head down to Orientation?"

"Sure."

When we exit the dorm, Zelda leads me through the campus. As we go through the huge green fields, I see these little white cylinders, able to fit one person at a time. There are at least forty of them surrounding us, creating a lush path.

"What are these things?" I ask, looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"You don't know?" Zelda raises her eyebrows. "You really don't know anything about this place, do you?"

"Um, no, not exactly," I shrug innocently. Zelda just smiles and rolls her eyes in a teasing manner.

"Just follow me and you'll be fine." Suddenly, she turns toward one of the white, glowing cylinders. "I think we're a little late," she sighs, and then presses one of the black buttons on the cylinder. A futuristic door opens, leading inside.

"You go first," she orders, stepping aside. I look at the top of the cylinder, and it's labeled: New Pork City/Auditorium.

"Um, what's New Pork City?" I ask.

"Just go in." Zelda softly pushes me forward, and I hesitantly step inside. Everything around me is white, and I find myself a bit scared. "Now, when you get there, don't move. I'll be out there soon to guide you."

"Wait, Zelda, what—"

The girl interrupts my question by pressing another button, and the door closes, locking me inside. Then, a bright light blinds me. I close my eyes, and when I open them, I'm in a completely different place.

"What in the world…?" Suddenly, right beside me, there's a small white explosion, and Zelda just materializes out of thin air. "Okay, what the hell is going on here?" I ask her. She tilts her head, and I look around.

I'm standing in a dark, big, city-like area with colorful buildings and cars.

_How did I get here?_ I ask myself, gaping in wonder. Then, I notice everybody sitting, staring at me with furrowed brows. _Um…_

"Follow me," Zelda grabs my arm and begins leading me to where everybody else is sitting.

"Is it like Halloween or something?" I say. Everybody is wearing the weirdest outfits. Some guys are wearing capes, girls are wearing the fanciest dresses, and one girl is dressed completely in blue spandex. Um... okay. And there are little kids. Like, really little. And then there are old men with mustaches and everything! And… talking animals? Sorry if I'm mistaken, but I thought this was a high school. And then I notice the strangest thing in the world: some people have weapons: real, dangerous weapons. Some have swords, bows and arrows, and one guy has a case of bombs with him! By that time, as you probably figured out, I am freaking out.

"Why are people holding swords?" I scream. "And why is that fox talking? And why does that kid have _wings?_"

"Calm down," Zelda whispers. All eyes are on me, and I notice Ike sitting with a few of his friends. For some reason, when I first met him, I failed to notice the golden _sword_ he has. Guess I was too involved with his amazing eyes. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine. You can sit with me and my friends."

Zelda grabs my arm and pulls me forward. I can't really control myself anymore; I'm in a state of complete shock. I can't even feel my legs moving toward the group of strange people/things.

"Hey, guys." Zelda greets her small group of friends, Ike included.

"Hi Zelda!" They all say. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Mia Mendez," she pauses with a sigh. "The new girl."

"Oh," all of them nod in understanding.

"Well?" Zelda raises an eyebrow. "Introduce yourselves!"

"I'm Marth," a guy sitting next to Ike says. He's cute, with straight blue hair (not as dark as Ike's), a blue cape, some armor, and a thin sword. I smile at him, finding him undeniably attractive.

"Ike, but we've met before," Ike tilts his head at me. I try to ignore the butterflies in my stomach as I look at him.

"My name is Peach! Welcome to Super Smash Academy," a cute girl with blond hair and a puffy pink dress greets.

"I'm Link," another boy introduces. He's wearing a green tunic and a pointy cap, and he has shaggy blond hair. He's so, so hot. His blue eyes stare straight into mine, and he takes on a very soft expression. I can almost feel my cheeks turning red.

"Link's my boyfriend," Zelda steps in, grabbing Link's hand protectively. He just rolls his large eyes.

"Um, aren't you guys forgetting us?" I hear a female voice say. I turn to the end of the row, where the girl in blue spandex is sitting. Her bleach blond hair is tied up in a high ponytail, and bangs cover her pale forehead. She's undeniably beautiful, and has a smug expression on her face.

Beside her, the kid with the wings is sitting. He is so freaking cute! He has huge, sparkling blue eyes and brown hair with leaves in it. His face is so adorable, and he looks so young. He's wearing a toga-like thing, and holding a two-ended sword in his lap.

"The name's Samus." The girl says, smiling. "And this is Pit."

"What's up?" Pit smiles, flashing his white teeth. Then I realize that he's Ike's roommate and the guy he was looking for.

"New girl," Samus says. "Come sit over here." She scoots over a bit, offering me a seat.

"Sure, thanks." I smile, shrugging and taking a seat between her and Pit.

"Nice to meet you, kiddo!" Marth says, waving.

"You, too!" I reply. Then, he leans over to Ike and whispers something in his ear. Ike starts nodding vivaciously, and they both sneak glances at me.

"Just ignore them," Samus rolls her eyes. "They can be a bit overwhelming."

"They seem nice," I shrug.

"They are! Ike, Marth, and Link are like my best friends." Pit chimes in. "But sometimes, arrogance gets the best of them."

"Oh, I get it." I nod, knowing exactly what they're talking back. I see Zelda sitting in Link's lap, and Peach giggling with Ike and Marth. It reminds me of my group of friends at home. Suddenly, Link looks over at me, and I just happen to be looking back at him. He smiles with an attractive nod, and I flash him my pearly whites.

Zelda notices our little exchange, and she throws me a death stare. I hastily look away. Samus laughs, flipping her long, straight ponytail.

"Well aren't you a hottie?"

"What?"

"Never mind." She rolls her eyes and turns back to her conversation with Pit.

So far… I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming.

**Hope you guys liked it! Any suggestions are welcome :) Thanks guys, I love you! :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3: Evaluation

**Here's chapter three! I need to send some special shout-outs to the people who encouraged me to finish this :)**

**LoneMouse444: You're my sister, and I love you! You're so encouraging :)**

**Pegasus6644: You're my bestest friend ever, and it means the world to me that you read my stories :D**

**WindTalker17: I'm glad you think it's funny, cuz I didn't think so. But thanks so much, because you inspired me to keep writing!**

**EggplantWitch: Thanks for the suggestions! I really do take those things to heart, and thanks for reviewing. **

**HeckGirl96: You're so encouraging, and I'm sooo glad you like it! Ike and Link ARE the hottest haha.**

**Andonexus the bounty hunter: I have a little fight in here, just for you ;) Thanks for reviewing! **

**At first, it didn't get such good reviews... and you guys cheered me up! SO THANK YOU! Enjoy :)  
**

Chapter Three: Evaluation

"So…" I click my tongue, swaying as I put my hands in between my thighs awkwardly. "This is a dream, right?"

"What are you talking about?" Samus chuckles, shaking her head at me. "You're not dreaming."

"Although this place is pretty sweet," Pit chimes in happily. I blink, rubbing my eyes. When I open them, I'm still in the same place. Then, I shake my head as ferociously as I can, letting my curls fly all over the place.

"What the hell are you doing?" Samus asks. I groan when I see that I'm still in Super Smash Academy's 'auditorium.' And the beautiful girl with blonde hair, dressed in freaking spandex, is still sitting right next to me. Oh yeah, and then there's the cutie with wings.

"I'm trying to wake myself up!" I reply. Pit and Samus look at each other with 'she's crazy' looks. "I _have_ to be dreaming!"

Then, the two of them burst into laughter. I furrow my brow, looking at them with an angry expression.

"It's not funny! This cannot be real, okay?"

I am interrupted by the sound of a loud, booming explosion, and I jump about ten feet in the air when I see the large puff of smoke appear in front of us. I seem to be the only one taken off-guard, which makes me even more skeptical. Everyone else, including Zelda, Samus, and Pit, are just smiling and watching. And then there are the people like Marth and Ike who just look bored out of their minds. I guess being the new girl is more complicated than it seems.

"Welcome, everyone, to Super Smash Academy!" a voice booms, and then a figure materializes. I widen my eyes, gasping in shock. The man is tall, and extremely tan. He has orange, fiery hair and menacing yellow eyes. One his back, there's a cape draped over his shoulders, and strange armor covering his suit. And sheathed at his waist is a large, square sword. I swallow nervously.

"Oh, great," I hear Zelda whisper to Link with a roll of her eyes. "I prayed that Ganondork wasn't going to be Vice Principal again this year."

"I," the man continues, "Am Ganondorf! I have power beyond your imagination, and you do not want to get on my bad side," The ominous Vice Principal begins pacing, clasping his hands behind his back and eyeing us dangerously. "If you take one step out of line, I will personally see to it that you are properly punished."

Samus, Ganondorf, Link… What kind of names are these? Whatever happened to Joe, and Bob, and Sally?

I glance at Samus, a frightened expression on my face. She sighs, shaking her head slightly and widening her eyes at me.

"Total nutcase," she whispers, loud enough for only me and Pit to hear. We stifle our laughter, but I feel my stomach flip when I look back up and Ganondorf is scrutinizing us with narrowed eyes.

Then, his eyes fall on me.

"…You." He lifted a finger, pointing it right in between my eyes. Red rises to my cheeks, and I instinctively hold my breath. With a cruel smile, he gestures for me to come up with his finger. I just sit, frozen in my seat.

"Just go," Samus whispers in between gritted teeth. She elbows me with her bony arm, and I grunt as I force myself up.

"Come on, don't be shy," Ganondorf raises an eyebrow, his voice low. I hear whispers and feel everybody's eyes on me as I slowly walk forward, trying not to trip. When I finally reach him, after what seems like centuries, he grabs my arm and turns me around to face the rest of the class. I smile, chuckling uneasily. I don't think I've ever been this uncomfortable… ever.

"Tell us your name, new girl." Sarcasm drips from Ganondorf's voice.

"Mia Mendez," I swallow.

"Mia, how old are you?"

"S-sixteen," There isn't a single pair of eyes that's not glued on me. Maybe if this were a _normal_ school, I wouldn't be so freaked out. But the people staring at me have swords, and wings, and there's a talking fox sitting next to a talking falcon wearing a leather jacket. So normal's out of the picture.

"Sixteen, eh?" Ganondorf takes a deep breath. "Everybody welcome Mia Mendez, sixteen year-old."

"Hi, Mia," everybody chants, and a few people give me wolf whistles, making me blush. As I look around, my eyes linger slightly on Ike. He's so gorgeous, and he's staring at me with a mischievous, sexy smile. Then I turn to Link, who's gazing at me so intently with those big blue eyes that I can barely look away. And then there's Zelda, who's glaring at me and Link jealously.

"You're a tennis player, are you not?" Ganondorf pats me on the back, probably harder than he intended… maybe. "And first in your class?"

"Mhmm," I manage, stumbling forward as he hits my back.

"Ooh, Zelda has another smart-ass friend now!" Marth jokes, shooting Zelda a playful look. She laughs sarcastically, making a face at him.

"Uh, I think you mean she has some smart-ass competition!" Ike chuckles, elbowing Marth. They both laugh, but Zelda narrows her eyes at them. Suddenly, a fire appears in between them, and they yelp as it catches on their capes. My jaw drops, because I didn't really think that spontaneous combustion was actually possible.

"You b—"

"Back to what I was saying, young men," Ganondorf interrupts Marth angrily. All of them turn forward, shamefully looking down. Then, the Vice Principal turns back to me.

"Impressive," he nods, but I can still sense sarcasm. "You can sit down now."

"Thank you, sir," I reply hastily, starting toward my seat next to Samus. But before I walk away, Ganondorf grabs my arm and leans down.

"I don't think tennis will help you with evaluation," he whispers hauntingly, and then let goes with a soft push. I suck in a breath, and hurry back to Samus. She snorts, holding in laughter. I narrow my eyes at her, and smooth my flowery skirt before sitting down again. I can't help but sneak a glance at Link, and he's looking back at me with sparkling eyes…

"Speaking of which, let's get to it! Evaluation, right now," Ganondorf booms, and immediately, everybody stands up.

"Um, what's going on?" I ask, following everybody's lead.

"Just hurry up and prepare your weapons," Samus orders.

"W-what weapons?" Then, everybody pulls out their weapons. I hold back a bloodcurdling scream as the talking animals pull out guns—well that makes me feel uncomfortable—and the hot guys pull out swords. Zelda snaps her fingers, and fire lights up her finger tips. Beside me, Pit laughs and pulls out a two ended sword. And then, Samus throws out an orange, electrical whip, and slaps the ground with it.

"Uh…" I gape, frozen.

"Hurry up and get out your weapon, girl," Pit says good-naturedly.

"I don't have a freaking weapon! What are you guys thinking?" I cry, starting to feel a bit woozy.

"Uh, Mia," Samus stares at me as if I'm certifiably insane. Right now, though, that assumption might be correct. "How are you going to fight?"

"F-fight?" my voice becomes slightly slurred, and the world starts spinning. My knees buckle, and I feel my brain starting to shut down… I have to fight these people?

"Mia!" I hear their voices, but then everything goes black and I fall to the ground dizzily.

I sit up in bed, scratching my aching head and running a hand through my tangled hair.

"Oh, it was just a dream," I sigh with a relieved smile.

"She's awake!" Suddenly, the door of the room opens. That's the first time I realize that it's not my room. I'm in a completely white, tiny room with no windows and nothing but a bed and measly nightstand. And, striding in haughtily is Ganondorf.

"Oh, my God," I widen my eyes.

"Finally, you can complete your evaluation," he rolls his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest and staring at me. "Well, let's not wait for the grass to grow. Get up! Come on, stand!" he gestures for me to stand. Though I am resistant, his voice seems to control me like strings on a puppet, and I kick off the blankets on the white bed. I stand up obediently, and see that I'm still in my clothes from orientation.

"Follow me, _Mia_," he spits, leading me out of the enclosed area. Immediately, we are back outside, and I shield my eyes from the sudden light.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, sir, what happened?" I ask, struggling to keep up with his long, quick gait.

"You fainted right before evaluation, so we took you to the infirmary," he replies bluntly. "What a convenient time," he mutters under his breath with a roll of his piercing yellow eyes. "Now hurry up. Some people actually want to be evaluated."

"E-evaluated? For what?"

"Just follow me." Ganondorf leads me through the path with the cylinders where I and Zelda had walked before. Then he turns, walking toward a specific cylinder with a slight orange tint.

"Go in here. There are people already waiting your arrival." He pushes me in to the cylinder, swiftly pressing a few buttons. I don't even get a chance to read the label at the top. Right before the door closes on me, I see Ganondorf give me a cruel smile.

"Good luck," he cackles, and then the door closes and I see a flash of white.

Just like before, I find myself in a completely different place. Strange, epic music enters my ears, and I look up at the sky to see it shining in shades of orange and red. The sun is just beginning to hide behind the horizon, and I realize that I'm standing on cobblestone. That's when those damn butterflies start fluttering again in my churning stomach.

"Where am I?" I whisper to myself, glancing around. Then, I realize it. I'm standing on a long, stone bridge, and I can see an entire kingdom from up here. But when I stare straight ahead, on either side, all I see is black. And then, I venture to look down… Again, all black. I've never been so scared of black in my entire life.

I hear a whooshing sound, and I turn around to see Zelda appearing a few yards away. Then, on my other side, a short man wearing a red suit, a hat with an M on it, and a bushy brown mustache appears.

"BEGIN!" a loud, anonymous voice screams from nowhere. I widen my eyes, glancing from Zelda to the man anxiously. Then, before I can even open my mouth, Zelda runs at me. She lowers her hands as she runs, and then I see a small purple ball of electricity starting in her palms.

"Ah!" I screech, stepping to the side. She runs straight past me, towards the man, and I scream again when she zaps him. He lets out a high-pitched yelp, being thrown into the air harshly. However, in midair, he seemingly jumps on an invisible platform and does an intricate twist in the air before landing again. However, Zelda is already turned back to me.

"Zelda! Please, tell me what's going on!" I scream, backing up as she slowly approaches me. There's a strange, sneaky look on her face.

"You don't belong here," she replies, and I see her fingertips tingle. "You don't even have a weapon."

"I just came for a new opportunity! I didn't know…" My voice trails off as my lips begin to tremble, and tears appear at my eyes.

"Well, you're here now," Zelda is now standing in front of me. "And if you don't stay away from boyfriend, you won't be for long."

Then, her purple fingers make sudden and harsh contact with my stomach. With a scream of pain, I feel myself being propelled through the air. I fly through the air, flipping as an intense, tingling pain erupts through my now numb body. I land on my back, hard, and the breath is knocked out of me. I simply stare at the orange sky, trying to catch my breath.

_What the hell just happened…?_ I think, sitting up in a daze. But, as if nothing happened, I stand up. All of the pain is gone, and Zelda is over there beating the crap out of little Mr. M.

Okay, that just scared the hell out of me. I feel like I'm completely out of place; well, I can't really feel out of place when I don't know where I am, you know? But slowly, I back up, away from Zelda and her crazy electrical fingers. I don't really want to get zapped again…

Suddenly, the sound of a horn slices through the air, and I whirl around to face the other side of the bridge. It's completely black, but the horn is still sounding. And then, out of nowhere, a huge green beast riding on a gigantic blue pig emerges from the black, blowing the horn.

All I can do is widen my eyes, and I can actually feel my feet becoming glued to the ground. The pig is charging straight for me… fast. Then, the green guy stares down at me with black, beady eyes, and gives me a toothy grin. The pig speeds up a bit, and I'm so scared that I can't even scream.

Moments before I'm trampled, I reflexively duck, putting my hands over my head and curling into a ball. I hear Zelda's humiliating laughter, but all I care about is the fact that I somehow manage to fit underneath the belly of the pig, and avoid the trampling. Once he is a few yards away, I stand up shakily and chuckle uneasily. Well, I guess it can't get any worse—

Suddenly, I notice a small, red barrel blinking beside me. It definitely wasn't there before…

"Whoa!" I shout in surprise as the barrel explodes.

_I'm gonna die. Oh, my God, I'm going to die here. I'm going to get blown into a million pieces, and if that doesn't happen, Zelda will zap the life out of me!_ I think frantically as the explosion creates a large puff of smoke around me. I feel slight burning pain, but in a few moments, it's over. I smile in relief when I realize that I'm still intact.

The smile disappears when I see that the part of the bridge I was standing on is gone.

"AAH!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I plummet into the dark abyss below, flailing my arms and kicking frantically. Okay… now I'm really going to die.

My stomach flips repeatedly as I freefall and it never seems to end. But then, I see a bright flash of colors around me, and it feels as if my entire body was just set on fire.

"OW!" I scream, being blinded by this light that is burning me to a crisp. Maybe this is what happens right before you enter the realm of death…

"Welcome back, new girl," I hear a familiar voice say. I open my eyes anxiously, apprehensive about what I'll find. I'm lying face-down on a bed of grass, and the pain I had been feeling two seconds ago is gone. When I glance up, a bunch of the students are surrounding me, and Samus is standing over me with a sympathetic look. Actually, all of them have sympathetic looks.

"…What?" I blubber, and Samus smiles as she reaches out her slender hand. I grab it, and she helps me stand up. "I don't understand what just happened." I admit as I dust myself off. Nothing is making sense anymore.

"You really don't know?" Pit asks, flapping his wings. That just makes me more skeptical.

"Um…no?"

"You poor, poor soul," Marth shakes his head. Then, he steps forward and puts a hand on my shoulder. There is a half-joking half-serious look on his face as he gazes at me. "I feel for you."

"Looks to me like you didn't know what you were getting yourself into," Ike adds. "And that's not a good thing when you're _here_."

"What is here?" I scream. Samus looks at me, an expression of concern and worry on her face. "I want to know!"

"Mia…" she sighs. "This is a fighting academy."

**About time she figured it out... haha the next chapter will be up eventually. Haha thanks again for everything, review and tell me what you think! :)))**


	4. Chapter 4: The Training Begins

**Here's chapter four! Thanks to all of you guys who are supporting me, I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this next chapter :D**

Chapter Four: The Training Begins

"Excuse me?" I stare at them, dumbfounded. They're just looking at me with sympathetic expressions. I honestly don't know what's going on. "A fighting academy?"

"Yeah. People come here to learn how to beat each other up," Marth says nonchalantly. I widen my eyes, taken aback by his response. I've never even hurt a fly!

"That was a harsh way to put it," Pit mutters under his breath, twirling his two-ended sword. I don't think they realize that I'm barely processing their words.

"I've never fought before!" I cry, throwing up my arms helplessly.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" Marth furrows his brow. As my face falls, they all shoot Marth angry glares, and Ike elbows him.

"To be honest," I reply, as Marth shrugs innocently. "I don't know what I'm doing here. I just thought coming to boarding school would be fun…" By now, my heart is thudding heavily in my chest, and I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"So you have no weapons," Samus begins.

"No fighting skill," Ike adds,

"And you just got your ass kicked," Marth finishes. I nod hesitantly, shuffling my feet and staring at the ground anxiously. They all look at each with worried expressions. "Dude, you're totally screwed."

"Well, doesn't this place teach all that stuff?" I inquire, unnecessarily optimistic. I already know that Marth's words are completely and utterly true.

"Yeah, but not at a beginner's level!" Ike answers, shrugging apologetically. Even in the current, dire crisis I'm in, his voice gives me chills.

"Come on, guys" Link chimes in. "We should be helping her, not discouraging her!" He looks at me with glistening eyes, smiling reassuringly. I grin back gratefully, blushing slightly.

"Link's right!" Pit agrees, nodding and fanning out his wings. "We should help!"

"Here's a helpful tip, then," Samus begins. "Try not to get your ass kicked."

"Too late for that," Marth clears his throat, and I sigh. Right as those words leave his lips, I hear a strange noise behind me. Samus grabs my arm and pulls me away from the cylinder, and after a few moments of silence, it opens. The small man with the bushy mustache comes flying out, face planting in the dirt. I gasp, but everyone else stifles their laughter. People sure are sympathetic around here.

"Well…" Link scratches the back of his neck. "I guess Zelda passed evaluation with flying colors."

As if on cue, the cylinder opens again, and Zelda gracefully strides with her head held high. Curiously, I look to the label on top of the cylinder: "Eldin Bridge." While Pit helps the man to his feet, Zelda glares at me and walks straight to Link. As she kisses him, everyone else gags in disgust.

"Come on! Do you really have to do that?" Ike playfully covers his dark blue eyes. In response, Zelda shoots me another death stare, and I anxiously look away and take a step back. Link is just watching with a coy smile.

"Mia," Pit just rolls his eyes at his friends' behavior, and turns to me. "This is Mario,"

"Nice to meet you," I nod at the short little man, and he smiles brightly. "Likewise," I've never even heard a girl with a voice that high, and I have some trouble suppressing my rude laughter. "I'm going to now. Luigi's waiting for me," Mario says, and then waves before walking away.

"Luigi…?" I begin.

"His brother," they all reply in unison. I nod in understanding, but after a moment of passivity, I start getting frantic again.

"So…" I sigh. "What am I supposed to do now? Do I go home, or…?"

"Hell, no!" Samus smiles widely, putting her gloved hand on my shoulder. "We're going to teach you."

"Yeah!" Pit agrees enthusiastically, hovering in the air.

"Yeah—wait, what?" Marth raises his eyebrows, but Ike elbows him again subtly.

"Of course we'll help," he adds with a sweet smile. After sometime with blank complexion, my cheeks finally turn red. I thought only Louie had that power, but I guess Ike is an exception.

"For sure!" Link nods, while Zelda silently clings to his arm. When she doesn't say anything, everybody—even Marth—glares at her.

"Fine," she scoffs with a roll of her gorgeous eyes. "I suppose I can help."

"That's my girl," Link teases, kissing her cheek lightly.

I start getting a warm, fuzzy feeling inside, and I smile dumbly. These people, who I haven't even known for an entire day, are offering to help me when I truly need it most.

"Guys, I don't know what to say!" I gasp. They all grin at me. "Thanks,"

"Anytime, new girl," Samus winks, brushing her blonde bangs of her forehead.

"I think it'll be sort of fun helping!" Peach giggles, clapping her hands together.

"Uh-oh, Ganondork alert," Marth whispers frantically, and we all whirl around to see our Vice Principal striding toward us, puffing his chest out. Ike makes a gagging face, and Link and Zelda both become incredibly tense.

"I see the battle is over," Ganondorf sighs, his beady eyes falling on me. "I take it Zelda was the winner?"

"Yes," I stutter, stepping forward. "Uh, sir, I wasn't aware that this was a fighting academy."

"Oh. I see," Ganondorf glares down at me, scratching his chin pensively. "I suppose we could—"

"We'll help her," someone steps up behind me, grabbing my arm. From the chills I get, I'm guessing it's Ike. "We'll take her through training and everything, sir."

"Fine," Ganondorf sighs. "Ike, you can be in charge of her from now on. Make sure she doesn't…" Ganondorf's voice trails off for a moment. "…die."

"Uh," Ike and I look at each other worriedly, and he shrugs discreetly at me. "Yes, sir?"

"Very good. Start tomorrow morning with the stations," the Vice Principal orders, and then turns on his heels. "Oh, and by the way, I've already placed you in advanced level, Zelda."

While he walks away, Zelda gasps in delight, and a large smile appears on her lovely face.

"A-advanced?" she cries, overwhelmed with happiness. Even though she hasn't really been welcoming (she was at the beginning…), I still find myself feeling happy for her.

"Zelda, congrats!" Link exclaims, lifting her and twirling around. They kiss passionately, and I can't help but look away. It reminds me of Louie.

"Finally, I can be with the rest of you!" she continues excitedly.

"It's about time," Marth rolls his eyes, but it's playful. Samus glances at me, and notices my perplexed expression.

"Last year, we were all in advanced level except for Zelda," she explains, and then shrugs with a grin. "But she deserves this." I nod understandingly, but then I turn to Ike. He's smiling as he watches everything unfold. Just looking at him makes my skin feel hot.

"Hey," I say, grabbing his attention. "Thanks for that."

"Don't worry about it, Mia," he gives me a sweet, mesmerizing smile. My name sounds so smooth rolling off his tongue.

"So, what's all this training stuff?" I ask. He narrows his eyes mischievously.

"I guess you'll just find out tomorrow morning," Ike winks. I sigh. He's definitely hotter than any guy at my old school. Plus, he has a sword. Not many guys have swords.

"Hey, c'mon," Samus nudges me. "Why don't we give you a tour?"

"Sounds good," I agree, joy filling me up. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought…

I'm not going to go into detail about sleeping that night. Let's just say it was… 'awkward,' what with Zelda hating me and all. I'm still trying to figure out why she doesn't like me as I walk to the cafeteria with Samus and Pit. They've been by far the most welcoming, though they're not similar at all. Pit is cute, sweet, always optimistic, energetic, and constantly smiling. Samus is more blunt, and honest; she says it how it is, and she's not afraid to hurt someone's feelings. But at the same time, she's super nice.

"What are you wearing?" Samus snorts when I walk out of my dorm. Zelda has already gone down, with Link. But Samus and I agreed to meet outside my dorm, and then we'll meet Pit on the way.

"What?" I pout, looking down at my outfit. I'm wearing a short black and white Nike tennis skirt with a pink top. My straightened hair falls down my tan back, and I'm wearing some sneakers. "It's my most comfortable tennis outfit!"

"We're not going to play tennis," Samus says sarcastically as we walk down the hall.

"I didn't know this was a fighting academy! I don't have any 'training' clothes!" I defend. Samus nods.

"Fair enough," she looks over me one last time, and then smirks. "Ike will definitely like that," she mutters under her breath, so I can barely hear.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," she looks away innocently, but I just roll my eyes.

In the large, incredible cafeteria for breakfast, we sit with Link and Zelda and the rest of them. I have a hard time ignoring her death stares, though. They look so… evil. I quietly eat my French toast, and now I'm starting to get nervous about training—whatever that means. Everybody else seems lighthearted, and I'm sitting there flipping out.

"Are you okay?" Pit asks, concern in his voice. I nod uncertainly, clearing my throat.

"Y-yes," I lie.

"New girl's probably nervous for training," Samus chuckles, patting my back jokingly. I cough, laughing uneasily.

"Well, I would be too, if I were her," Zelda cuts in, rolling her eyes. I blush in embarrassment, looking down as Link shoots her an angry glare.

"Don't worry about Zelda," Samus whispers, taking a bite of her waffle. "She's actually really cool! But she's just pissed because Link totally digs you."

"No, he doesn't," I scoff, and then discreetly look at Link. Oh, crap, he's looking at me. This can't be good.

"Yeah, right," Samus rolls her eyes but drops the subject.

In the back of my mind, I sort of get scared. If Link really is into me, then Zelda will kill me in my sleep… literally. And then there's Louie for that matter.

"Well, are you guys ready to get started?" Ike stands up at the other end of the table. "Today is when all of the instructors determine our status, so we have all day to train."

He rubs his hands together mischievously, and then looks at me. Would you look at that: I get even more chills.

"Let's get started."

In ten minutes, all of us are standing in a single file line in a vast, open field dotted with different training stations. Ike is pacing in front of us, giving off a playful sense of authority.

"So, Lord Ganondork has put me in charge today," he says loudly, twirling around to face us. I almost laugh out loud when I see the clipboard in his hands. "So, we're going to train Mia." I smile uncertainly as all eyes turn to me.

"Everybody, go to your stations," Ike orders loudly, and then everybody but me scatters, running across the field to their stations. They're all laughing, and even Ike is chuckling quietly. "All right, Mia, let's start with…" he pauses, looking over his clipboard. "Speed, with Marth."

"Okay," I follow Ike to where Marth is standing. I'm not too nervous; I'm pretty fast, I guess.

"Welcome to my speed station!" he cries. "I'm one of the fastest brawlers here! So, I'm going have you start easy: you'll be racing Ike, first."

"Dude, I'm not that slow," Ike argues, taking off his sword as I tie up my hair.

"Yeah you are, buddy," Marth sighs, and we line up. "Just run to that cone and back," he explains, and we ready ourselves. "GO!"

With a burst of adrenaline, we spring into action. I feel like I'm flying as I easily sprint ahead of Ike, gracefully bounding toward the cone.

"Not bad, not bad at all," Marth nods approvingly when I get back. Ike hasn't even reached the cone.

"Good…" he pants, jogging up to us after a few moments. "Job…Mia…"

"Thanks!" I haven't even broken a sweat, and I smile sweetly right as Ike collapses, breathing heavily in the grass. "Tennis conditioning," I shrug.

"Let's just see how far that gets you," Marth says sneakily. "You race _me_ now." I nod, and I line up beside him, getting in position.

"Ready, set…" Ike gasps, still sprawled in the grass. "Go." His voice cracks.

The butterflies in my stomach take off right when I do, and I feel unbelievably exhilarated as I run beside Marth. We are neck and neck, and just like all those tennis practices, I force myself to go harder. With some difficulty, I get past Marth. But by the time I reach the orange cone, my legs are burning and my lungs are crying out for relief… but I don't stop. Actually, I go even faster.

"Oh, my gosh!" Ike exclaims as I rush past him, slowing to a stop. A few moments later, Marth follows, and we stand in the grass beside each other. Both of us are panting and leaning on our knees with beet red faces. "Mia, you just beat Marth! He's like the fastest one here! Nobody's done that before!"

"I…guess…you…did…" Marth chuckles, almost in disbelief. "You know, you're not half bad, Mia," he pats my shoulder.

"Thanks," I grin. Ike is still in awe.

"Okay then," he sighs, looking at the clipboard." Very…fast," he says, writing. "Great! I don't think you need anymore training with speed. Let's move on."

I nod, smiling one last time at Marth before following Ike to the next station. He's shaking his head, sighing heavily.

"You're so fast," he gasps.

"I try my best," I shrug modestly.

"All right, next is archery with Link!" Ike takes a look at his clipboard. "Let's see how good you are with a bow and arrow."

"Trust me, it's not good," I admit, and memories of the archery we did in gym class rush back to me. This isn't going to be a pretty scene.

"Hey, Link! It's your turn, bud," Ike greets as we walk up to Link, who's standing with a bow in his hand. A few meters away are a line of targets.

"Welcome, Mia," he nods with a friendly grin. "I guess we're going to test your archery skills here."

"I don't have any."

"Well then, let me do a tutorial first," Link says, and then pulls a pointy arrow from the quiver on his back. As he knocks it, Ike leans over to me.

"Link is the best archer I've ever seen. He never misses," he whispers. I narrow my eyes as I watch him, and he closes one eye. Before I can even blink, he lets the arrow fly. I gasp in awe as it lands right on the small red dot in the very center of the target.

"Whoa," is all I can manage.

"Come try it! Who knows? Maybe you have natural talent?" Link motions for me to come beside him, and I do so with slight hesitancy. "Don't be shy, Mia!"

I self-consciously pull down my skirt as I stand beside him, looking around to make sure Zelda isn't watching. Still giving me that adorable, extremely hot smile, Link hands me the bow. I hold it, but it feels so wrong in my hands.

"Knock this arrow," he hands me one, and I stare at it dumbly for a few seconds.

"Um... okay," I try to remember all that useless stuff they taught us in gym class. I somehow manage to get the arrow knocked, but then, I'm lost, and Link notices.

"Here," he steps up behind me, putting his gentle, gloved hands at my elbows. Then he lifts my arms, guiding me into position. "Now pull back the string, all the way to your ear. If it's too hard for you to pull, I can—"

The string's not too hard, because I pull it all the way to my ear without much trouble. But now it's the hard part.

"Okay, you're stronger than I expected," Link chuckles, but his hands are still at my elbows. "But now let's see how your aim is. Just close your left eye, aim, and let go."

With a nod, he takes a slight step back. But it's too late by then; my cheeks are already bright red and my skin is boiling. He's just so hot... Now that I think about, all of the guys here that are my age are pretty freaking sexy.

_Okay, Mia,_ I tell myself, taking a deep breath. _Close your left eye, aim, and then—_

Crap. When I let go of the string, the arrow flies all right. But it's so high and inaccurate that it flies straight over the line of targets, and I have to admit, it flies pretty damn far.

"Holy sh—!" Marth cries, leaping out of the way of the flying arrow. It catches his cape, pinning it to the ground. His face becomes pale white, and he's breathing heavily as he stares at us with wide eyes. Link flinches, and Ike stifles laughter as I gasp in horror.

"S-sorry Marth!" I call, cupping my hand around my mouth.

Silently, Marth swallows and then plucks the arrow from the ground and his blue cape. Then he stands up shakily, walking toward us, looking like a ghost. He silently hands the arrow to Link, who's anxiously awaiting Marth's response.

"Don't let her do archery, if it's the last thing you do," Marth shakes his head. Then, he gives me one last frightened glance before turning around and walking back to his little racetrack.

"Okay," Ike clicks his tongue, and begins scribbling on his little clipboard. "Archery isn't for you, then."

"Good try, though," Link reassures, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks..." I reply, feeling immensely guilty. My brown eyes meet his large, blue ones for a few second, and my stomach turns uncomfortably. Whoa, he has some killer eyes.

"Anyway, let's keep going!" Ike interrupts us, and we turn to him. "Next on the list: magic, with Zelda!"

I widen my eyes slightly, and draw in a breath. Link and Ike both notice my slightly terrified expression. Ike just shrugs apologetically, and begins leading the way.

"Good luck, Mia," Link warns. "She's a jealous one,"

"Thanks, Link," I smile before turning and following the hottie with the red cape.

Oh, my gosh... is Link _really _into me?

**Who... Mia's a bit of a playa! Hahaha jk, we'll just have to see what happens! Tell me what you guys think! Love you all :D**


End file.
